


Stranded

by makemefeellikehome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, Matchmaker Pansy Parkinson, Miscommunication, New Year's Eve, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, dramione - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemefeellikehome/pseuds/makemefeellikehome
Summary: Пэнси и Гарри устраивают новогоднюю немагическую вечеринку, добраться на которую можно только в парах, в которые они объединили всех гостей. Гермиона вынуждена идти с Драко, которого избегает со своего дня рождения. Когда они теряются где-то в глуши, девушка осознает, что ей больше никуда от него не деться.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 5





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stranded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761405) by [mordanbooqs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordanbooqs/pseuds/mordanbooqs). 



_Я убью Паркинсон._

Это первое, что пришло в голову Гермионе, когда она захлопнула крышку мобильного телефона. Пэнси Паркинсон и Гарри Поттер были единственной причиной, по которой она оказалась в столь затруднительном положении. Но она бы не стала убивать Гарри, нет, ведь все это было идеей Пэнси. 

Они встречались уже несколько лет, с тех пор, как Паркинсон присоединилась к Отделу магического правопорядка как Маг Ликвидатор, в подотдел, состоящий из команды высококвалифицированных ведьм и волшебников, ответственных за арест опасных преступников. Авроры и ликвидаторы часто действовали сообща, поэтому и проводили вместе достаточно много времени. Удивительно, но несмотря на все события в прошлом, Гарри и Пэнси быстро сработались. Не успела Гермиона как следует все обдумать и принять, как Пэнси Паркинсон, Блейз Забини, Теодорт Нотт, Дафна Гринграсс и Драко Малфой присоединились к их с Гарри, Роном, Луной, Джинни и Невиллом еженедельным посиделкам в Дырявом Котле.

Еще более удивительным, чем отношения Пэнси и Гарри, стало то, как быстро они все сблизились и стали друзьями – в том числе и с Драко Малфоем. На первую их встречу Гермиона опоздала. Когда она увидела, как Гарри и Рон смеются над чем-то, сказанным Малфоем, на мгновение девушка подумала, что, быть может, это все сон, и она лишь уснула после очередного обхода в больнице Святого Мунго. Все же, она боялась рассказать друзьям о своей растущей дружбе с Малфоем.

С тех пор у них сложились невероятно близкие дружеские отношения, поэтому в этом году Пэнси решила устроить совместную новогоднюю вечеринку. Когда Паркинсон озвучила Гермионе свою идею, та была в восторге. Провести последний день уходящего года в огромном коттедже, в компании лучших друзей, алкоголя и музыки. Что может быть лучше?

Что ей чертовски не понравилось, так это мысль, пришедшая в голову Пэнси в последний момент.

_«В нашем маленьком путешествии будут действовать всего два правила. Первое: никаких волшебных палочек, мы оставим их Доффи, моему домовому эльфу, он будет держать их у себя, пока мы не вернемся. Второе: никакой магии до наступления 2006 года. Если мы заметим, что кто-то колдует, мы придумаем нарушителю достойное наказание._

_Вам может быть интересно, как мы доберемся до коттеджа без магии? Легко. Мы отправимся туда на машинах. Не волнуйтесь, я уже позаботилась об этом. Чтобы вы знали, услуги по аренде автомобилей у магглов чертовки дорого обходятся! Я знаю, что многие из вас не умеют водить, поэтому мы решили объединить вас в пары таким образом, чтобы у одного из вас были права._

_У нас есть пять машин. Одну возьмем мы с Гарри, на второй отправятся Невилл с Луной и Тео, Уизли отвезет Дафну, Блейз поедет с Джинни, а Драко – с Грейнджер.»_

Для Гермионы не стало сюрпризом, что у Малфоя есть маггловские водительские права. Она также не удивилась тому, что Пэнси постаралась объединить их всех в пары: с самого начала их совместной дружбы стало понятно, что ей нравится играть роль свахи. Что ее на самом деле удивило, так это подмигивание Паркинсон, когда та объявила, что именно Малфой отвезет ее. Гермиона всегда была осторожна, стараясь не допустить, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь узнал, как _он_ влияет на нее, но стало понятно, что Паркинсон оказалась куда более проницательной, чем думала девушка. И именно они оказались ее следующей мишенью.

Вот только Пэнси никак не могла понять то, что между ними ничего и никогда не может быть. Малфой не был заинтересован в ней в романтическом плане, и Гермиона прекрасно осознавала, что ее коллега и – к всеобщему удивлению – лучшая подруга отправила ее прямиком во френдзону. Еще несколько месяцев назад девушка обозначила свои чувства к нему как не более чем восхищение и физическое влечение; в конце концов, Драко Малфой в рекордно короткие сроки стал Главным Целителем в отделении Недугов от заклятий, а также консультантом отделения Отравлений растениями и зельями в больнице Святого Мунго, не говоря уже о том, каким невероятно красивым волшебником он был.

Но четыре месяца назад он пришел на вечеринку по случаю ее дня рождения в сопровождении Эмилии Реджинс, целительницы-стажера из педиатрического отделения. Конечно, Малфой частенько приводил кого-нибудь с собой на их посиделки, но Гермиона возненавидела эту особу, только окончившую Хогвартс. Она следовала за Драко по пятам, куда бы тот ни пошел, раздражающе хихикала в ответ на любую его реплику, прерывая их с Гермионой разговор, словно ее там и вовсе не было.

В тот вечер она была невероятно зла, и, судя по тем взглядам, которые Эмилия кидала в ее сторону всю следующую неделю, должно быть, сделала – или сказала – что-то ужасное. Все, что Гермиона могла вспомнить – они с Драко горячо спорили о чем-то, чего она не помнила. Только тогда она признала, что ее чувства к нему стали глубже, чем простое восхищение и влечение. Когда она услышала сплетни о Малфое и Эмилии от двух целителей, то решила, что лучшим решением будет не рассказывать ему о своих чувствах. Ей не хотелось разрушать их дружбу, и, если Драко действительно встречался с этой девушкой, она не собиралась мешать.

С тех пор Гермиона старалась избегать его. Она перерабатывала, чтобы не встретиться с ним во время перерывов, брала отличные от Драко смены, по возможности не приходила на встречи с друзьями по выходным… Некоторое время Малфой пытался поговорить с ней, узнать, что происходит, но у Гермионы всегда находились отговорки и она меняла тему.

И теперь, когда она избегала его почти четыре месяца, они вместе застряли хрен пойми где.

– Ну так что? Когда они придут за нами? – голос Малфоя выдернул ее из воспоминаний.

– Они не придут, – вздохнула она и скрестила руки на груди, облокачиваясь на капот рядом с развернутой картой.

– Прошу прощения?

– Ты слышал меня. Они не придут, Малфой, – ответила Гермиона, нахмурившись. – Пэнси сказала мне, что единственный способ отыскать нас – при помощи магии, но мы еще десять часов не можем колдовать. – Девушка пнула кучу грязного снега. – Она не хочет, чтобы ее обвинили в жульничестве в ее собственной игре, а также не доверяет фантазии Нотта и Забини, когда те будут придумывать им с Гарри наказание, если они попадутся.

– То есть ты говоришь, что мы застряли здесь, – он указал на машину, а затем на снежный пейзаж вокруг них, – на десять часов?

– Как минимум. Десять – только в том случае, если они будут достаточно трезвы, чтобы использовать магию после полуночи, – Гермиона подняла взгляд к небу как раз в тот момент, когда начался снег. – Отлично, – пробормотала она.

– Тогда нам лучше сесть в машину. Я могу наложить парочку согревающих заклинаний и без палочки, чтобы сохранить внутри тепло, не сажая аккумулятор, – Малфой придержал дверь, чтобы она села первая, а затем добавил игривым тоном:

– Они не могут нас видеть, поэтому не узнают, что я использовал магию… Ведь ты сохранишь мой секрет, Грейнджер, я прав?

Она посмотрела ему в лицо на последних словах, чувствуя, как щеки заливает краской, когда Драко подмигнул ей, ухмыляясь. Неужели Малфой только что…?

Нет, нет. _Не может такого быть._

– Малфой, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я ничего никому не скажу, – пробормотала она, быстро поворачиваясь, чтобы сесть в машину, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы не заметить, как улыбка сошла с его лица.

– Ага, знаю, – горько сказал он и закрыл за ней дверь.

Он направился к противоположной стороне машины, сел внутрь и тихо начал накладывать согревающие заклинания.

***

Гермиона проснулась спустя примерно пять часов, дрожа. Малфой не разговаривал с ней, и в конечном итоге усталость, накопившаяся за рабочую неделю, в сочетании с неловкой тишиной одолели девушку, и она заснула. Гермиона тут же пожалела о своей грубости, ведь он всего лишь пытался растопить лед между ними. Впервые за несколько месяцев они оказались одни и им предстояло провести вместе еще несколько часов.

Она поудобнее устроилась на сиденье, потирая руки и глядя направо. Малфой откинул спинку кресла таким образом, чтобы лечь, но он не спал. Его серебристые глаза смотрели точно на нее. Гермиона удивилась, заметив намек на ухмылку на его губах.

– Становится темно, да и холодает, – сказал Драко спокойным голосом, указывая на окружающий их темный лес. – Нам придется наложить согревающие заклинания вместе, чтобы увеличить их продолжительность и эффект. Также мы должны постараться не уснуть, – Гермиона кивнула. – А еще мы должны поговорить, – добавил он себе под нос.

Десять минут спустя, когда в салоне стало теплее, они оба сняли пальто.

– Ты голоден? – она предложила ему энергетические батончики, которые всегда брала с собой на долгие смены в Святого Мунго. – Знаю, этого мало, но…

– Спасибо, – ответил Драко, принимая батончик. – Все в порядке. Если бы я знал, что нечто подобное случится, тоже прихватил бы что-нибудь из еды.

Они ели в тишине, и все это время Гермиона чувствовала взгляд Драко на себе. Девушка поерзала на сиденье, не осмеливаясь взглянуть в ответ. С каких это пор она стесняется Малфоя? Мерлинова борода, даже во времена их вражды в Хогвартсе она не чувствовала себя так неуверенно рядом с ним.

– Грейнджер, – его голос нарушил повисшую тишину. Гермиона приглушенно хмыкнула в ответ, чтобы тот продолжил говорить. – Черт возьми, Грейнджер, посмотри на меня.

Она еще раз взглянула направо и увидела, что Драко смотрит прямо на нее, только на этот раз на его лице не было и следа улыбки. Он пристально изучал ее.

– Все в порядке? – нервно спросила Гермиона, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза.

– Все в порядке?.. Да чтоб тебя, Грейнджер! – воскликнул Малфой. – Что, правда? Ты собираешься вести себя так, словно ничего, блять, не происходит? Не надо, – он остановил ее прежде, чем она успела вымолвить хоть слово. – Ты избегала меня четыре гребаных месяца, поэтому будь добра рассказать мне, что творится. Я думал, мы все уладили в твой день рождения… Что я, блять, натворил?

_На ее день рождения?_

Чушь собачья! Должно быть, он имел в виду их ссору, которую Гермиона никак не могла вспомнить.

– Черт, Грейнджер, скажи хоть _что-нибудь._ Если ты хочешь, чтобы я исчез из твоей жизни – я пойму, но ты должна сама сказать мне об этом. Мы… Я думал, что мы друзья, а друзья разговаривают друг с другом, когда злятся.

Гермиона закрыла глаза. В этом и заключалась вся проблема. Они были _всего лишь_ друзьями.

Она не могла сказать ему правду, рискуя потерять его, точно так же, как и не могла продолжать избегать его. Гермиона была не готова вычеркнуть Драко Малфоя из своей жизни. 

– Прости меня, – наконец сказала она. – Я знаю, что мне не следовало избегать тебя, но я просто пыталась дать вам с Эмилией больше пространства, – это нельзя было назвать ни правдой, ни ложью. – Мы проводили вместе все свободное время, – а вот это чистейшая правда, – и я знаю, что Эмилия думала, будто мы с тобой не просто друзья, – ну или по крайней мере она это подозревала, если судить по тем взглядам, что она бросала на Гермиону.

Малфой несколько секунд хмуро смотрел на нее, пока в уголках его глаз не образовались веселые морщинки, а на губах не появилась дьявольская улыбка, заставившая девушку занервничать.

– Понятно, – кивнул он с опасным блеском в глазах. – Тогда ладно, я прощаю тебя. Но тебе следует знать, что твои альтруистические намерения, возможно, были слегка напрасны. Эмилия переспала с Дином Томасом в твой день рождения, и с тех пор они встречаются.

Гермиона с удивлением посмотрела на него, чувствуя, как щеки снова заливает краской.

– Мерлин, какая же я глупая…

– О, да, Грейнджер. А еще неимоверно паршивая пьяница, которую уносит с пары бокалов. Очевидно, что ты ничего не помнишь с того вечера… Вот скажи мне, как ты думаешь, почему Пэнси поставила Уизли в пару с Дафной, а не с Лавгуд или Ноттом?

– Потому что ей нравится играть в Купидона?

– Весомый аргумент, но нет. Твой сердечный друг Уизли осквернил твою комнату для гостей вместе с Дафной той ночью.

– Что? Почему мне никто об этом не сказал?

– Грейнджер, все предполагали, что ты и так знаешь. Мы с тобой поймали их _с поличным_ , – он изобразил, что его перетряхивает, тем самым заставив Гермиону рассмеяться.

– Произошло ли той ночью еще что-нибудь, о чем мне следует знать?

_Пожалуйста, расскажи мне, почему мы ругались._

Драко несколько секунд смотрел ей в глаза, потом покачал головой и обнадеживающе улыбнулся. Он раскинул руки, приглашая ее обнять себя. Не колеблясь ни секунды, Гермиона бросилась к Драко, обвила его шею руками и с трудом прижала к себе, поскольку рычаг переключения передач впился ей в талию.

– Я скучал по тебе, Грейнджер, – прошептал Малфой в ее волосы, лишь крепче обнимая и притягивая девушку, пока та не пересела к нему на колени. – Я так, блять, скучал по тебе…

Гермиона позволяла Драко обнимать себя, шепча ему в шею, как сильно она соскучилась. Руки Малфоя начали гладить ее по спине, слегка приподнимая ткань джемпера, пуская холодок по позвоночнику.

Гермиона слегка отодвинулась, чтобы взглянуть на Драко, внезапно осознав, в каком интимном положении они находятся. Она сидела верхом на его коленях, ее длинная кашемировая юбка задралась и смялась на бедрах, практически обнажая черное кружево чулок. Малфой продолжал ласкать ее, пальцами лениво вырисовывая круги на обнажившемся участке спины.

_Что они делали?_

Все это было ненормально. Да, они были лучшими друзьями, но из-за пыток, которым оба подверглись во время войны, ни один из них особо не любил физический контакт. Не говоря уже о том, что Малфой был самым неласковым человеком в мире. Если не считать случайных объятий при встрече, они касались друг друга, лишь когда он изредка закидывал руку ей на плечо, провожая домой, если Гермиона не хотела аппарировать или пользоваться каминной сетью.

Малфой ухватился за край ее джемпера и медленно потянул его вверх, не отрывая взгляд от Гермионы.

– Малфой, что… – она попыталась спросить Драко, что он делает, но тут он полностью снял с нее джемпер и откинул его на заднее сиденье. Он провел пальцами по ее плечу, ключице, вниз к ложбинке между грудями, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками от малейшего прикосновения. Гермиона затаила дыхание в ожидании, прекрасно понимая, что соски затвердели под тканью лифчика.

– Я должен признаться тебе, что солгал, Грейнджер, – хрипло проговорил Драко. – Однако в свое оправдание скажу, что знаю, что ты тоже наврала мне.

Гермиона нахмурилась, пытаясь сосредоточиться на словах Малфоя, но его прикосновения мешали ей мыслить ясно.

– Кое-что еще произошло тем вечером, – продолжил он хриплым голосом, пока его пальцы касались кружевной ткани на ее груди. – Мы действительно впервые со времен Хогвартса по-настоящему поругались, – он ухватился за застежку бюстгальтера и расстегнул, застонав, когда ее грудь обнажилась. _Почему она позволяла ему делать все это с ней?_ – Блять, Грейнджер, твоя грудь выглядит даже лучше, чем я представлял…

_Подождите… что?_

Но как только она открыла рот, чтобы ответить, Малфой обхватил губами один сосок. Гермиона впилась ему в плечи ногтями, выгибаясь в спине, чтобы приблизиться к его рту. Сначала он облизал, прикусил и втянул один сосок, а затем, уделив такое же внимание другому, отпустил его с влажным звуком.

– Ты ревновала, – Драко продолжил рассказывать о том вечере, пока его пальцы игрались с ее сосками, – к Эмилии. Ты хотела, чтобы я уехал с ней и больше никогда с тобой не разговаривал. Ты понятия не имеешь, как я разозлился, когда ты сказала это, Грейнджер. – Он сильно ущипнул ее, поэтому Гермионе пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не застонать. – Я назвал тебя лицемеркой. В конце концов, ты пришла на мой день рождения с Оливером гребаным Вудом и провела ночь в его чертовом доме, чтоб тебя.

– Но…

Малфой прервал ее, прикрыв рот ладонью, в то время как его свободная рука скользнула вниз по животу девушки. В любое другое время она бы пожаловалась на то, что ее заткнули, но сейчас все, что она могла делать, это смотреть ему в глаза, чувствуя, как влажно становится между ног. Контроль, который Драко возымел над ее телом, возбуждал куда больше, чем она была готова признать.

– Нет, Грейнджер, дай мне закончить, – в его серых глазах появился опасный блеск, заставивший Гермиону застонать. – Ты сказала мне, что это разные вещи и их нельзя сравнивать, потому что, когда Вуд трахал тебя, ты представляла меня на его месте.

_Дерьмо._

Она что, правда ему это сказала? Конечно, это было правдой, но…

_Мерлиновы панталоны, что она натворила в ту ночь?_

– Должен признаться, меня сбило с толку то, как ты внезапно вывалила все это на меня. Но черт, Грейнджер, ты даже не представляешь, как тяжело мне было не поцеловать тебя в тот момент, – его рука потянула ткань юбки вверх, сжимая ее на талии. – Хочешь знать, что я сделал?

Гермиона кивнула, тяжело дыша. Все ее тело пылало, пульсировало, страстно желая, чтобы руки Драко могли касаться ее везде одновременно. Он провел рукой по губам девушки и остановился у основания шеи, чтобы почувствовать пульс. Другая рука Малфоя, находящаяся на колене Гермионы, медленно продвигалась вверх по бедру, туда, где заканчивалось черное кружево чулка и обнажалась кожа. Еще несколько дюймов и он окажется там, где она больше всего в нем нуждается…

– Я сказал тебе, что мы пара идиотов, и что я пригласил Эмилию только для того, чтобы вызвать у тебя ревность. Я попросил тебя повторить это утром, когда ты протрезвеешь, если ты и правда что-то чувствуешь ко мне, – его голос стал мягче, а пальцы продолжали свой путь. Его большой палец теперь касался края ее красных кружевных трусиков.

_Так близко…_

– Но затем наступил понедельник, и ты начала избегать меня, меняя тему каждый раз, как я пытался с тобой заговорить, – он сомкнул ладонь на ее горле, и Гермионе снова потребовалось закусить губу, чтобы не застонать. – Сейчас ты не пьяна, Грейнджер, и тебе пора все мне рассказать.

Драко выпрямился, держась за ее горло, чтобы приблизить их лица. Его теплое дыхание коснулось ее губ. Это движение сблизило и их тела, и они оба застонали, когда ее жар прижался к его эрекции, скрытой под тканью брюк. Заворчав, Малфой убрал руку с бедра, чтобы слегка оттолкнуть ее.

– Говори, Грейнджер. Скажи мне, что ты чувствуешь.

_Горячо._

Гермиона обхватила запястье на своей шее и сделала пару глубоких вдохов, изо всех сил пытаясь собрать свои мысли воедино.

Очевидно, во время этой ссоры, которую она не могла вспомнить, Гермиона призналась Драко в своих чувствах, а также выдала несколько подробностей, которые никогда бы не осмелилась сказать трезвой – например, то, что она думала о Малфое, когда была с другим мужчиной.

Как и очевидно то, что и Драко Малфой признался в своих чувствах к ней в тот вечер.

И поскольку Гермиона не умела пить, а также была самым упрямым человеком в Магической Британии, она несколько месяцев делала их обоих несчастными. И все же Драко ждал ее. Он простил ее.

Ощущение жжения на левой ягодице заставило ее сфокусироваться на его серых глазах. Малфой только что отшлепал ее, и ей это понравилось. Как он вообще узнал, что ей такое нравится?

Драко изогнул бровь:

– Я велел тебе говорить, Грейнджер. Я жду.

– Я… – Гермиона облизала губы. – Черт, Малфой, – она застонала, когда его большой палец начал гладить ее по трусикам, сводя с ума своими легкими прикосновениями.

– Громче, Грейнджер, – приказал Драко, надавливая, наконец, на ее клитор, чем заставил девушку хныкать.

Гермиона запрокинула голову и сильнее прижалась к Драко бедрами. Малфой убрал руку, крепче сжимая ее горло и заставляя снова посмотреть ему в глаза.

– Мне остановиться? – Гермиона покачала головой, насколько это было возможно под его хваткой. – Начинай говорить. И. Не. Двигайся. – Драко сдвинул в сторону красное кружево ее трусиков, его пальцы коснулись ее промежности, размазывая влагу, прежде чем большой палец потер клитор, прямо там, где она сильнее всего нуждалась. – Такая чертовски влажная, а я едва коснулся тебя…

– О Боже… – охнула она. – Все… Все, что ты… Черт! – Гермиона пыталась говорить связно, из всех сил стараясь выйти из полубессознательного состояния, в которое ее вводили прикосновения Драко. – Все, что я сказала тебе… В тот вечер… Все это правда, – наконец сумела она сказать между прерывистыми вздохами.

Лицо Малфоя оставалось бесстрастным, но Гермиона заметила проблеск облегчения в его глазах.

– Я все еще чувствую это к тебе…

Драко продолжал смотреть ей в глаза, как вдруг Гермиона почувствовала, что два пальца скользнули по ее влажным складкам, и девушка потеряла контроль над собой. Она двигала тазом, пока его костяшки не коснулись ее промежности. Малфой снова крепко сжал ее шею, прижавшись губами к уху.

– Не. Двигайся. – Он прорычал это ей на ухо, прежде чем прикусить мочку. Гермиона застонала. – Посмотри на себя. Стонешь ради меня, такая чертовски красивая, – он пососал кожицу за ухом Гермионы, заставляя ее стонать еще громче. – Тебе это нравится, не так ли? Не контролировать себя. – Драко начал двигать пальцами внутри нее, касаясь теплых стенок, когда она кивнула. – Мне нужны слова, Грейнджер.

Малфой снова сжал ее горло.

– Д.. Да, – выдохнула она, обвивая руками его шею, пытаясь оставаться на месте.

– Я знаю. Чувствую, как твоя киска пытается придушить мои пальцы каждый раз, когда я делаю так, – он снова плотно сомкнул руку вокруг ее горла. – Ты заслуживаешь хорошего сеанса порки за то, что игнорировала меня все это время, – Гермиона всхлипнула, чувствуя, как ее выделения стекают по его пальцам на брюки. – Но я слишком долго ждал этого.

Драко жадно смотрел на ее рот, а затем эти губы, поцелуй с которыми Гермиона представляла очень много раз, врезались в ее с такой нежностью, которая казалось невозможной, учитывая то, как он сжимал ее горло. Малфой прикусил ее нижнюю губу, требуя доступ ко всему рту. Гермиона застонала, когда их языки сплелись друг с другом. Он, казалось, потерял контроль и зарычал, услышав ее; его поцелуи стали более грубыми, кусающими, сосущими, доминирующими над губами Гермионы.

Пальцы Драко все еще были внутри нее, он продолжал двигать ими, пока его рот пожирал губы, и Гермиона прикладывала все усилия, чтобы не шевелиться. Когда Малфой начал покусывать ее челюсть, сгибая и с/кручивая пальцы так, чтобы те задевали ту самую точку внутри нее, она дошла до края. Гермиона двинула руками, чтобы расстегнуть его рубашку, обнажая бледный и подтянутый торс. Малфой прервал поцелуй, чтобы посмотреть девушке в глаза, тяжело дыша. Она ахнула, увидев огонь, горевший там, уверенная, что видит в нем отражение собственного.

Опустив взгляд, Гермиона провела кончиками пальцев по каждой отметине, украшавшей тело Драко – скоплению шрамов, полученных от заклятия Сектусемпра и различных экспериментальных заклинаний, которыми Волдеморт пытал его, когда он или его семья терпели неудачу на заданиях. Девушка заколебалась, когда наконец добралась до застежки его брюк.

– Блять, ты сводишь меня с ума, – простонал он. – Расстегни мои брюки и дотронься до меня, Грейнджер. Я хочу чувствовать, как ты кончаешь мне на руку и держишь мой член.

Гермиона невольно застонала от слов Драко, сжимая стенки влагалища вокруг его пальцев, чувствуя, как сильно она течет. Девушка была совсем близка. Неуклюжими, но решительными движениями она расстегнула ширинку и схватила пояс брюк вместе с трусами, чтобы стянуть их с Малфоя. Он понял намек и приподнял бедра, помогая ей, а затем его толстый твердый член показался перед глазами Гермионы. Она облизнулась, глядя на его блестящую от выделений головку – явный признак возбуждения. Интересно, каков он на вкус?

– Черт, милая, – пробормотал он, – попридержи эту мысль. – Гермиона провела ногтем по всей его длине, от яичек и до головки, наконец прижав большой палец к чувствительной дырочке. Малфой зашипел, его член начал пульсировать. – Достаточно. Просто обхвати его рукой и перестань меня дразнить.

Гермиона тут же подчинилась и Драко крепче сжал ее горло, чтобы приблизить их лица и грубо поцеловать девушку. Движения его пальцев ускорились, он сгибал их, прижимаясь к чувствительному местечку, сводившему ее с ума, пока большой палец массировал клитор. Тело Гермионы начало сотрясаться, она крепче сжала член в своей руке. Она была так близко…

– Малфой… – выдохнула она его имя между поцелуями. – Я… Черт, я сейчас кончу.

– Верно, любимая. Кончи для меня. Кончи прямо на мои пальцы. Кончи для меня, чтобы я мог войти в тебя сильно и глубоко, – его порочные руки и слова подвели ее к краю. С громким стоном тело Гермионы выгнулось, бедра напряглись, когда оргазм обрушился на ее тело. Она вздрогнула, пытаясь привести в порядок прерывистое дыхание. – Красивая. Ты такая невероятно красивая, когда кончаешь, Гермиона, – прошептал он, вытаскивая из нее пальцы. Теперь обе его руки обхватывали ее лицо, во взгляде сквозило некоторое удивление. – Иди сюда.

Малфой лег на откинутое сиденье, увлекая Гермиону за собой. Она почувствовала, как влажная головка его члена прижимается к ее чувствительному клитору, заставляя захныкать. Как она могла все еще нуждаться в большем после такого оргазма? Девушка пульсировала от одной только мысли о его члене, скользящем внутри нее.

– Я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри, Малфой… – задыхаясь, прошептала она. – Пожалуйста…

– Мхм, – Драко медленно поцеловал ее, покусывая и посасывая нижнюю губу. – Делай со мной все, что хочешь, Грейнджер. Теперь я в твоей власти.

Внезапно в ее голове возник образ Драко Малфоя с завязанными глазами и связанными руками, и Гермиона поняла, что ей нравится терять контроль точно так же, как и брать его в свои руки.

Положив одну руку на грудь Драко, Гермиона приподняла бедра и второй рукой направила головку его члена к своему входу. Понемногу она задвигалась вверх и вниз, с каждым движением принимая в себя все больше его немаленького члена.

– Черт возьми, так божественно хорошо. Такая узкая, – ладони Драко отшлепали ее задницу, а затем крепко сжали ее, чтобы контролировать движения. Руками Гермиона обхватила его за плечи, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Она следовала заданному Малфоем ритму, медленному и неторопливому. Гермиона покачивала бедрами так, что они оба стонали всякий раз, как ее клитор прижимался к мягким завиткам волос на лобке Драко, головка его члена попадала ей в точку удовольствия. – Блять, ты такая влажная. Я чувствую, как ты течешь, – он прикусил ее нижнюю губу, а затем страстно поцеловал. – Трахай меня сильнее, сладкая. Кончи для меня снова.

Гермиона снова подчинилась его словам, используя хватку на его плечах в качестве рычага, чтобы оседлать его. Член Драко вошел в нее еще глубже, и вскоре она снова ощутила приближение крышесносного оргазма.

– Прикоснись ко мне, Драко… Пожалуйста… – попросила его Гермиона, чему он незамедлительно подчинился, переместив два пальца на ее клитор и начиная массировать его. – Да, вот так… Не останавливайся… – Малфой выпрямился, начиная толкаться самостоятельно, увеличивая интенсивность толчков, делая их еще глубже. Свободной рукой он притянул девушку к себе за талию и отчаянно поцеловал.

– Блять, Гермиона. Да, вот так… Так хорошо. Блять, – задыхался он ей в губы. – Я долго не продержусь… Такая узкая…

Рука Драко поднялась от талии девушки к ее затылку, сжимая в кулак спутанные, потные волосы, заставляя ее откинуть голову, чтобы он мог посасывать, кусать и целовать шею Гермионы. Другой рукой он продолжал ласкать ее клитор, пока член грубо входил и выходил из нее.

– Я… Я больше не могу…

Гермиона почувствовала, как стенки ее влагалища сжали член Драко, когда оргазм настиг ее. Он простонал ее имя где-то в районе шеи, его толчки стали беспорядочными. Она крепко держала его в своих объятиях, их тела еще сотрясались, пока Драко лениво двигал бедрами, изливаясь в девушку. Он обнял ее в ответ, уткнувшись лбом ей в плечо. Гермиона начала поглаживать его по вспотевшим волосам на затылке. Они провели в таком положении несколько минут, пока к ней не вернулся дар речи.

– Малф- Драко, я…

– Я люблю тебя, Грейнджер, – она почувствовала, как он улыбается, уткнувшись в ее плечо.

– Ты любишь меня? – Гермиона потянула его за волосы, заставляя приподняться и заглянуть в ее удивленные глаза.

– Да, уже долгое время. Но тебе не обязательно признаваться мне в ответ, если ты не чув-

Она прикрыла его рот ладонью.

– Я люблю тебя, Малф…

Несколько стуков в окно прервали ее, на что Малфой крепко прижал Гермиону к себе, стараясь прикрыть как можно большую часть ее тела. Пэнси Паркинсон стояла по ту сторону стекла, улыбаясь во все зубы. Она держала в руках их волшебные палочки. Нажав на кнопку, они приоткрыли окно.

– Вижу, вы нашли, как справиться с холодом… и как отпраздновать Новый Год, – она улыбнулась еще шире. – Я просто отдам вам ваши палочки, на случай, если вы захотите продолжить свое занятие где-нибудь в более удобном месте.

Подмигнув, Пэнси отдала палочки ошеломленной Гермионе и исчезла. Они оба перевели взгляд на часы в автомобиле; действительно, наступил 2006 год.

– С Новым Годом, Грейнджер.

– С Новым Годом, Малфой.


End file.
